


Tempt Me, Tease Me

by adevinecomedy



Category: Broadchurch, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Bisexual Alec Hardy, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec, Crossover Pairings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevinecomedy/pseuds/adevinecomedy
Summary: Alec Hardy is having a nice night at the pub when he is approached by a strange man. After a few drinks they head back to his place and things get steamy.Or: Alec Hardy meets Crowley and they absolutely smash.





	Tempt Me, Tease Me

**Author's Note:**

> So one of the Discord servers I'm on wanted Hardy/Crowley fic including wings, so here it is. Many thanks to my beta and instigator, you know who you are <3

He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this, but at this point he was already too far in over his head. The night had started so well and was quickly turning into something that was looking to annoy the hell out of Hardy. He had been sitting in the pub, minding his own business, avoiding Miller, when a man he didn’t recognize sauntered up to where he was sitting. The mystery man was met with a hard stare meant to scare him off, but the man simply shrugged and stuck his hand into Alec’s face. 

“Hello, names Crowley, this seat taken?” The question was accompanied by a leering stare that caused Hardy to cock an eyebrow in the man’s direction. 

“Look, I’m not interested and I just want a quiet night, so off with ya.” Hardy tried to wave the man off with his hand as he settled back into his seat. 

“At least let me buy you a drink, no harm in a bit of free alcohol is there?” Crowley asked.

Hardy paused for a moment, before considering the offer. It was still early in the night, and turning down a free drink on his current salary would be a sad choice. He supposed he could tolerate the strange man for the length of a drink. At least it wasn’t Miller chattering at him about cases or  _ feelings. _ With a curt nod and a quick statement of what he was drinking, he watched the man sway his way over to the bar and order another drink for him.

He never really considered himself attracted to men, but the way this one was moving held his curiosity. He couldn’t think of anyone that moved like  _ that. _ Just as quickly as the man was gone, he was back again, drink in hand, sliding it across the table to Hardy. Crowley opened his mouth to speak, but Alec held a hand up to silence him as he took one long drink from his glass. 

Crowley eyed him up and down as he swallowed. “Come here often?” The question was delivered with the bravado of an over confident college boy. 

Hardy had to admit that he couldn’t really remember the last time he had been hit on. The feeling of being chatted up sent a bit of a rush to his head, or maybe that was the second drink. He gave a noncommittal grunt in answer to the red head’s question, and took another drink from his glass.

He took a moment to really take in the other man -- wearing dark sunglasses indoors at night, tight clothing -- absolute twat was the final assessment. Crowley was very obviously taking him in in the same way that Hardy was sizing him up. Maybe it was the drink, but he decided he was game. Maybe it would turn into a few more free drinks before he turned the other man away. 

“Enjoying your drink? You looked terribly lonely over here all by yourself, so I thought you might need a little company.”

“Was having a perfectly nice night to myself actually, like I said earlier. I have enough company during my normal week thank you very much.” 

“I think I could make you night all the nicer though. If you’ll let me?”

Alec could almost laugh at that. The idea of a nice night with anyone was so foreign to him anymore, especially considering his heart condition. He did have to admit that the man had a strange sort of appeal though. Some pull that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

“Alright, I’ll bite, and how exactly could you make my night nicer, hm?” Hardy drained the last of his glass.

“Well I could suck your cock for starters, seem like you could use a bit of tension relief.”

He choked on the last of his drink and managed to let some dribble out from between his lips. 

“ _ Excuse me?  _ Are you… I…  _ What?”  _ His brain couldn’t quite process the words that were just said. 

“You heard me. So what do you say?” The look Crowley shot him made his stomach twist into a knot. He felt a hand slide up his thigh as Crowley leaned across the table. 

“Let me pay for the drinks, my place or yours?” Crowley really was moving fast, Hardy felt like his head was spinning. He gave a nod and said “I’m not far from here, we can walk there.”

“Suits me fine, be right back.” With what Alec could only assume was a wink, Crowley was off settling the bill. 

****

They stumbled in through the front door of Hardy’s rental, lips connected and fighting for dominance over who would control the kiss. Crowley was winning at that by a mile. The door was slammed shut as they toppled over the arm of the couch. Hardy landed on his back with Crowley on top of him pulling his shirt open. 

“Don’t completely ruin my suit, ‘s not like I can just get a new one.” 

Crowley answered with a grunt and slid his hand into the opening where he had unbuttoned Alec’s shirt. Hardy returned the gesture in kind, sliding his hands up Crowley’s shirt and stroking his chest. Clothing was quickly discarded in random places on the floor. Hardy hated to admit it to himself, but he really did need this to take the edge off. All the stress he had been under with the case and dealing with Miller, not to mention his family on top of it all, had been really getting to him lately. 

Crowley made good on his earlier comment of sucking his cock. He had managed to get Hardy’s trousers undone and pulled halfway down his thighs before he took his cock all the way down his throat. The man must have absolutely no gag reflex to let him fuck his throat like this. Alec’s hand flew to the back of Crowley’s head as he thrust deep and in quick succession, letting messy moans fall from his lips as he went. 

After a few minutes, he was panting and whispering “Oh God, I think I’m going to…” and then the sensation was gone. He couldn’t help but let out a whimper. He was so close to the edge, all he wanted to do was reach his orgasm, yet here he was stuck without. 

“I still have plans for you, can’t have you coming just yet. Shall we?” Crowley made a vague gesture in the direction of the bedroom. 

Alec nodded slowly and scrambled to his feet, stumbling over the trousers pooled around his ankles. He managed to kick them off on his way to the bedroom as he shed the last few pieces of clothing he had on. 

He made it into the bedroom and practically threw himself onto the bed as Crowley unhurriedly strode in after him. 

“Where do you keep you lube and such, love?” 

“The, uh, the side table, top drawer.” Hardy could barely remember if he had any lube and condoms, but he must have because Crowley quickly produced both items after a momentary rummage through the drawer. 

Hardy caught sight of the man as he moved to set the supplies on the bed in easy reach. He really was quite beautiful, thin lanky form and shoulder length red hair. Still had those bloody sunglasses on though. 

“I want to make you feel so good tonight, what position do you prefer?” 

Hardy couldn’t think straight. This wasn’t something he had ever done with another man. He had played with the odd toy here and there, maybe had some passing fantasies, but he had never really given much thought to the position. He quickly decided that he wanted to see everything that was going on, and he was happy to not be doing anything too strenuous to his heart, so he chose to stay on his back right where he was. “Like this is fine, just please touch me.” The sound of desperation in his voice was palpable. 

Crowley gave a nod and poured some lube on his free fingers. “Alright, knees to your chest then.” He said as he grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and placed it under Alec’s hips. In a quick movement he was spreading lube between Alec’s ass cheeks and circling his finger around his hole helping to massage him open. Teasing kisses were placed all around his cock, without actually touching where he wanted to be touched the most. 

“Ngk -- Just… just fuck me already” Hardy huffed out. He was tired of the teasing, and it had been so long since he had sex that he didn’t feel like wasting any time.

“Eager aren’t we? You so easily let me into your bed and now you want me to fuck you senseless. First I’m going to have a little fun for myself.” Crowley punctuated his remark by pressing his finger inside Alec and taking his cock down his throat. 

Hardy’s hips bucked up slightly at the sensations while a quiet “fuuuuuck…” escaped his throat. 

A whimper was the only sound he could make when Crowley withdrew, and he felt the bed shift as the man crawled up along his body. He straddled Hardy’s chest and simply whispered “Make me feel good.”

Alec shifted his hand and took hold of Crowley’s cock. He lapped at the head like it was a lollipop with the flat of his tongue before gingerly taking it between his lips. He felt hands tangle into his sweat soaked hair and encourage him to take more into his mouth. He gently bobbed his head up and down while stroking the length of the shaft and gently cupping the balls with his other hand. He hoped he was doing well since he had never done this before. His worries were washed away as he heard a moan followed by a hiss of “Yesssss, jussst like that…” 

He let Crowley take control of his mouth, guiding him by his hair, letting his hands drop away and wander the thighs that straddled either side of his shoulders. He moaned around the cock in his mouth as Crowley slid in and out with a bit more speed. He gagged slightly at the intrusion at the back of his throat, but he couldn’t help but love the feeling of being used like this. 

Panting, Crowley pulled away from Hardy and whispered “I’m going to fuck you now, would you like that?”

All Hardy could do was moan and nod his head enthusiastically.

Moving down between Hardy’s legs, Crowley quickly put the condom on and began to lube up his cock, stroking it firmly to coat it in the slick liquid. “I’m going to make you come so hard you see stars, are you ready for me?”

“Please, please I need you inside of me.” Alec couldn’t quite believe the pleading in his voice as he begged to be fucked by a stranger, but he was so far gone at this point that he could only focus on his release. 

Crowley lined his cock up with Hardy’s opening and slowly began to apply pressure. “Breathe slowly and relax.” Crowley whispered into his ear as Alec let out a low grunt. Hardy took a deep breath and let it out slowly as Crowley pressed deeper into his body. Bit by bit, Crowley pressed all the way in, bottoming out. He paused to let Alec adjust to the sensation, peppering his neck with little kisses and bites. 

Several shuddering breaths later, Hardy gives a little nod and whispers “Please, move, I need it. Fuck me…”

“Gladly.” was Crowley’s reply as he moved and thrust deep into Hardy. Keeping a rough tempo, he slammed into Hardy over and over again. Reaching down with one hand, he took Hardy’s cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. 

Alec couldn’t think or process what was happening beyond pure, unadulterated pleasure. He gasped for air like a fish out of water, only to let out shuddering moans on his exhale. Suddenly it hit him like a wave and he was crying out “I… I’m…” 

Before he could say anything else he was coming, hot and sticky between them. Crowley was not far behind him. With a few more thrusts, and an odd shifting of his shoulders that Hardy couldn’t process in his current state, Crowley was coming with a long low moan.

Hardy couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Big black wings filled the space over the bed, fluttering softly and moving the air in the room. Alec was sure that he must be hallucinating. He knew he wasn’t supposed to exert himself, what with his heart, but damn if he didn’t feel good.

_ This is it, my heart has finally done me in. At least I went out feeling good.  _ Was all he could think before he blacked out. 

When he came to, Crowley was there helping to clean him up with a warm washcloth. 

“What happened…? I saw wings, I was sure I was dead.”

“You must have had a harder orgasm than I thought, that and all we had to drink. No wonder you were seeing things. You were only out for a little bit, so I don’t think you’re dead, just very tired.” There was a bit of a gentle smile in Crowley’s voice as he finished cleaning Alec up. 

“Huh, yea, tired… Must be…” 

“Why don’t you get some sleep? I can let myself out, I have a long drive back to London tonight so I really have to be going.” 

Hardy just gave a small grumble before slipping back to sleep. When morning came the previous night seemed like one long dream. 

At least until he found a little note on the table that read: “Thanks for a fun night, I left a little something for you to eat in the fridge. XX - C”

_ So it wasn’t a dream then…  _ Hardy thought as he wandered over to the fridge. He found a plate of uncooked eggs set on the shelf and was silent for several minutes.

“What sort of bloody idiot did I fuck last night…” was all he could say to himself as he put the kettle on for tea and proceeded to spend his morning processing what all of this meant for him and his sexuality going forward.


End file.
